La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de notre cook favoris et celui-ci demande à son amant un curieux cadeau d'anniversaire qui ne va pas du tout lui plaire... Sa vengeance sera terrible et glacée... OS ZoSan avec un lemon, enjoy !


Me voilà encore avec une fic qui a quelques semaines de retard, sale flemme de merde TwT Ca fait trèèèèèèès longtemps que je suis dessus et j'espère que ça va vous plaire :) Bonne lecture~

* * *

Le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez que l'ex chasseur de prime Roronoa Zoro sortit de son sommeil. Il était allongé contre le corps de son amant, c'est à dire Sanji et mit un peu de temps à comprendre pourquoi son organisme l'avait réveillé si tôt alors qu'il avait encore sommeil. Mais la fatalité lui tomba rapidement dessus en voyant le calendrier affiché près du lit : 1 mars... Le vert tendis le bras pour changer la feuille du calendrier et arriver au 2 mars, la date du jour et par la même occasion la date de l'anniversaire de son blond.

La raison de pourquoi l'algue verte réputée pour dormir 14 heures par jour s'était réveillée si tôt le matin était qu'il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait offrir à son cook. Il avait bien pensé à se recouvrir de sucre et attendre que Sanji arrive mais celui-ci étant très imaginatif avait déjà fait plusieurs fois le coup.

Il avait aussi pensé à lui offrir un cadeau dont il pourrait se servir... Mais quoi ? Un ustensile de cuisine ? Il avait déjà tout. Un nouveau tablier ? Avec ses goûts, Zoro ne serait pas allé loin... Un bouquet de fleurs ? Non, Zoro ne se voyait vraiment pas offrir un pauvre bouquet au blond.

Pour tout dire, la dernière idée qu'il avait était de demander ce que voulait Sanji et essayer de le réaliser. Mais quand il avait pensé ça le vert avait eu un petit frisson en se souvenant qu'il avait dit ça une fois et que trois seconde plus tard il s'était retrouvé attaché sur la table de la cuisine, en train de se faire déshabiller par Sanji. Son arrière-train en avait gardé un mauvais souvenir... Mais là, il n'avait vraiment plus le choix.

C'est ainsi que Zoro Roronoa, 120 000 000 Berrys sur sa tête et reconnu comme un démon pour la population, affronta avec courage le lever du soleil, synonyme du réveil de son amant.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux et bailler un grand coup avant de froncer les sourcils devant l'algue déjà réveilée.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fout déjà réveillé toi ?

Bon, il y a mieux comme bonjour le matin mais c'était comme ça. Quand ils mettaient leur fierté au placard il fallait bien un petit peu d'insultes pour montrer qu'ils n'était pas tombé follement amoureux de l'autre, ou du moins faire semblant...

- Joyeux anniversaire, abruti de cook.

Oui, là aussi ça passait mieux avec quelques insultes. Sanji se redressa sur le lit et alla s'habiller, sans manquer de glisser un petit "Merci baka marimo" à l'oreille de Zoro. Celui-ci se releva sans grand entrain et alla rejoindre Sanji pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait comme cadeau. Il se glissa contre son dos, arrachant un petit soupir de bien-être de la part de Sanji et lui glissa de sa voix la plus sensuelle possible :

- Sourcil roulé, demande-moi ce que tu veux comme cadeau, je ferai de mon mieux pour te le procurer.

Heureusement que le vert ne vit pas le sourire carnassier qui s'étirait déjà sur le visage du cook, sans quoi il aurait vraiment eut peur pour son futur proche. Mais il ne put rien voir et quand le blond se retourna vers son amant il arborait juste un sourire craquant et glissa aussi ses lèvres près de l'oreille du marimo pour lui répondre de cette même voix sensuelle.

- Marimo, j'aimerais que ces ving-quatre prochaines heures je puisse te voir nu, à chaque instant où je poserais les yeux sur toi. Je veux ce cadeau.

Le sang de Zoro se glaça dans ses veines et il imagina ce que dirait tout l'équipage en le voyant nu.

- ... T'as vraiment des idées bizarres.

- Non pas du tout, j'aime bien te voir à poil et puis, ça sera marrant de voir la réaction des autres pour ta non-pilosité !

- Tu trouve ça marrant toi ?

- Ouais. Estime-toi heureux qu'on soit près d'une île estivale ! T'aurais eu l'air fin tout nu dans la neige.

- Bon ben... C'est pas la peine que je m'habille alors.

- Je sens que cette fête d'anniversaire va être grandiose.

Le vert se contenta donc de s'ébouriffer un peu les cheveux pour leur donner cet air "sauvage" qu'ils arboraient habituellement et suivi Sanji vers la cuisine, apréhendant les questions qu'on lui poserait. Comme prévu, tout le monde était déjà dans la pièce pour lui faire la surprise de tous les cadeaux. Zoro se contenta de vaguement se cacher derrière son blond de sorte à ce qu'on ne voit pas sa nudité. Malheureusement, Sanji s'écarta vivement de la porte, montrant Zoro à la bande délirante qui chantait un joyeux anniversaire devant eux.

Diverses réactions fusèrent : Luffy ria et continua à chanter, mais en solo cette fois-ci, Robin aussi ria discrètement comme à son habitude, Brook lâcha un "Yohohoho, Zoro-san a oublié de mettre un bas !", Nami se contenta de frapper le squelette et Usopp eu le réflexe de mettre ses mains devant les yeux de Chopper, qui lui se demandait se qui se passait, tandis que Franky n'avait pas fait attention à la scène, continuant à danser comme un idiot.

Zoro garda son air stoïque et expliqua sa tenue inexistante.

- C'est le sourcil roulé qui m'as demandé ça pour son anniversaire, j'ai pas pu lui refuser.

Puis il alla s'assoir à la table, commençant à manger le petit déjeuner préparé par le reste de l'équipage. Il éspèrait au plus profond de lui même qu'on ne lui poserait pas de question mais il en fut autrement et Luffy lui posa la question qui était dans tous les cerveaux présents, sauf celui de Franky et Sanji.

- Nee Zoro, pourquoi t'as pas de poils ?

Le vert ne put s'empêcher de maudire Sanji pour son idée et répondit avec le plus self-control dont il pouvait faire preuve :

- C'est génétique.

Les Mugiwara firent des mines encore plus étonnées à cette entente. Franky lui, pas gèné pour un sou, continua à se dandiner dans son coin. Ce fut Sanji qui apporta la réponse cette fois-ci.

- En gros, une fois on a demandé au marimo de se couper les poils. Il l'a fait pour une raison qu'il n'a pas encore voulu me dire et vu que son organisme ne les a pas renouvelé ben... Il s'est retrouvé comme ça.

Tous les mugiwara présents (mis à part Franky qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué que Zoro était nu et ce dernier qui mâchait amèrement ses céréales en tentant de résister aux pulsions meurtrières qui lui donnaient envie de découper le cook sur le champ) se retinrent de rire mais quand Luffy demanda à Zoro d'une voix totalement innocente :

- Dis Zoro, pourquoi on voulait te couper les poils ? On voyait pas assez ce qu'il y avait en dessous ?

Les autres ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et éclatèrent de rire, alertant Franky qui arrêta de danser et se joint au fou-rire général : Hé oui, le rire c'est contagieux ! Seul le vert ne riait pas et renonça à manger son bol de céréales pour grogner un vague "J'ai plus faim" et partir vers la vigie, toujours nu.

Après que le vert soit parti, Sanji reçut divers ustensiles de cuisine, de nouvelles cravates et chemises ainsi que des chaussures renforcées pour résister aux terribles coups de pied qu'il donnait. Le blond remercia tout l'équipage et se mit aux fourneaux pour le repas de midi. Evidemment, les autres avaient bien insisté pour préparer le repas du jour mais le blond leur avait répondu que s'ils lui empêchaient de cuisiner ça serait plus une punition qu'un cadeau.

De son côté, Zoro s'était enfermé dans la vigie et s'entraînait pour essayer de ne pas penser à ce que le cook allait faire. Il allait sans doutes venir dans la vigie et le chauffer un maximum pour le faire craquer et qu'il vienne ramper devant lui en lui demandant de le prendre. Malheureusement pour le vert, Sanji avait toujours de très bons moyens pour le faire craquer.

Et il n'avais pas tord. Une heure après que Zoro ait commencé son entraînement, une tête blonde passa par la trappe de la vigie et s'avança pour présenter un plateau où trônait une bouteille de saké ainsi qu'un verre. Le verre était évidemment inutile vu que Zoro buvait toujours à a bouteille mais c'était le petit côté classieux du blond. Zoro posa ses altères, attrapa la bouteille et la but à grandes goulées. Son amant le regardait faire et une fois que la bouteille fut vide, Sanji embrassa son vis-à-vis et lui expliqua enfin le but de sa visite qui n'était évidemment pas juste pour apporter une bouteille de saké au marimo.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais te chauffer tellement que tu va penser qu'à moi pendant toute la journée. Les autres partiront ce soir et nous ne serons que nous deux... Essaye de trouver un moyen de me surprendre d'ici-là~

A ces mots, le vert faillit rougir et se décala vivement du cuistot en sentant la main de se dernier effleurer sa partie intime. Sanji, fier de son effet reprit la bouteille et le verre et descendit vers la cuisine.

- Tss, love-cook, ce soir tu va souffrir... Murmura l'épéiste en reprenant ses altères et continuant à s'entraîner, une bonne idée en tête pour la soirée qui s'aprêtait à être torride.

Le reste de la journée, Sanji fit comme promis et chauffa le bretteur du bateau de diverses façons comme lui mater les fesses, voir l'entre-jambe, qui étaient évidemment découverte à la demande matinale du blond, se coller à lui en lui glissant des mots obscènes ou encore passer sa main entre les cuisses du vert pour aller titiller la partie sensible puis partir comme si de rien n'était, sans manquer de bien se dandiner pour que le regard de Zoro aille directement se poser sur le fessier du blond.

Comme prévu, au coucher du soleil la tête d'algue était d'une humeur exécrable -et son entre-jambe aussi par la même occasion- mais quand Nami cria au bretteur qui s'était définitivement enfermé dans la vigie qu'ils partaient et que Zoro devait bien surveiller le bateau, un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres et il posa ses altères pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Sanji était en train de nettoyer la vaisselle quand Zoro entra. Le nudiste (Désolée, j'ai pas pu me retenir sur ce coup là xD) attendit patiemment que le blond ait fini en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la cuisine et s'occupa en observant le postérieur de son vis-à-vis.

Une fois toute la vaiselle propre et rangée, le blond se retourna et eut presque peur de la bête un rut qui se présentait devant ses yeux mais se contenta de sourire et d'engager la conversation.

- Je vois que mon petit jeu de la journée à marché à merveille... Mais as-tu eu une idée pour me surprendre ?

- Te surprendre, pas trop. Mais te faire chier, oui.

Sanji, qui commençait à craindre pour son derrière, s'approcha de la tronche de gazon et plonga son regard dans le sien.

- Alors, tu attend quoi pour me sauter dessus et me prendre ?

Zoro ne se fit pas prier et mit Sanji au sol, assiègeant ses lèvres. Pendant le baiser, les mains du vert détachèrent habilement la cravate du soumis et lièrent les deux mains de ce dernier sur un des pieds de la table qui avait été vissée au sol par Franky. Le blond se laissa faire, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Il eut bien vite la réponse quand Zoro resserra une dernière fois la cravate et mit fin au baiser.

- T'as des glaçons ?

- ... Tu compte faire quoi avec des glaçons ?

- Devine.

Ceci-dit avec un sourire pervers plaqué sur le visage de Zoro et une mine inquiète sur celui de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que lui indiquer le congélateur de la cuisine où le vert s'empressa de prendre un sachet d'eau solide et de le poser à côté de Sanji.

- Bon, je t'explique le topo. Je vais t'emmerder avec des glaçons, te chauffer comme tu l'as fait toute la journée et te prendre. Si tu as envie de dire encore quelque derniers mots, vas-y.

- ... L'année prochaine je te demanderai un bouquet de fleur en cadeau et ça sera très bien. Mais je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir pu montrer ta non-pilosité et d'avoir pu te mater toute la journée.

- Je m'en doutais aussi. Mais ce soir tu es à moi...

Aussitôt, le vert se redressa de sorte à être assi sur le blond, juste au niveau de la braguette de ce dernier. Puis il commença à lui défaire les boutons de la chemise, très lentement et en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour passer ses mains sur le buste plutôt bien formé qui s'offrait à lui. Sanji commençait déjà à s'impatienter mais apparemment, le vert s'était entraîné pendant la journée et détachait chaque bouton un par un, délicatement et en prenant soin de juste effleurer du bout des doigts le torse du blond durant ses mouvements.

Après avoir fini d'ouvrir la chemise, Zoro la lui enleva et la posa dans un coin puis plongea son regard dans celui du soumis qui commençait à se demander comment le vert faisait pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Ses mains devinrent baladeuses et allèrent titiller les zones poilues du torse du blond, passant juste les doigts sur la surface des poils et agaçant Sanji au plus haut point. C'était la vengeance pour avoir été obligé de révéler son secret.

Après s'être amusé de longues minutes contre le buste du blond, les mains de Zoro ouvrirent la ceinture de Sanji mais pendant qu'une des mains s'affairait à retirer la lanière de cuir en prenant un malin plaisir à effleurer la bosse qui relevait le tissu du pantalon juste sous la ceinture, l'autre se dirigeait sournoisement vers son postérieur, faisant sursauter son possesseur

Si Sanji n'avait pas eu les mains entravées et que s'il avait essayé de se débarasser de sa cravate ça n'aurait pas abimé ses mains, il se serait dégagé de la tête de mousse et aurait envoyé voler ses habits avant de forcer le vert à le prendre comme il fallait. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Zoro ne semblait pas prêt à céder à ses désirs, même si chez lui aussi les effets de l'excitation avaient provoqués une belle érection.

En effet, il regardait sournoisement Sanji tout en passant langoureusement sa langue sur la bosse entravée par le tissu, arrachant des petits gémissements au blond.

- Marimo... Arrête ça.

L'interpellé releva la tête et sourit en coin.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Si tu veux je te laisse ici pendant que je vais m'entraîner... Mais je préfère rester, et je vais encore continuer comme je le voudrai. J'ai bien mérité ma revanche, non ?

Sanji ne répondit rien et se contenta de se mordre la lèvre sous le désir qui se répandait dans son corps. Il se sentait totalement fondre sous les mains et la langue de son amant, mais après tout, s'il avait renoncé aux belles formes des femmes pour un tas de muscles c'est que ça en valait la peine...

De son côté le verdoyant avait du mal à se retenir mais il voulait vraiment aller jusqu'au bout, le chauffer au maximum avant de l'emmener au septième ciel. Il arrêta ses caresses et lèchures pour s'assoir au niveau de l'entre jambe du blond, bougeant sensuellement les fesses, et prit le sac de glaçons, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage.

Sanji était devenu un appel au viol avec ses joues rougies, ses yeux brillants qui en demandaient plus et les gémissements accompagnés d'un petit halètement sortant de sa bouche. Au contact de la matière gelée contre son ventre bouillonnant, il lâcha un petit son excitant et se sentit durcir encore plus.

Zoro prit un malin plaisir à promener les glaçons sur tout son torse, titllant ses morceaux de chair rosie, se rendant, lui et le blond, fou de désir. Au bout d'un moment, le vert était arrivé à ses limites et regarda son amant avec un regard de braise.

- Je peux te prendre à sec ?

Cette phrase avait fini d'achever le blond qui fait un long gémissement excité en écartant les jambes, haletant et bougeant son bassin pour l'inviter à venir. Il allait avoir mal, c'était certain, mais là il n'arriverai plus à tenir avec cette erection aussi douloureuse.

C'est donc avec désir que Zoro releva les jambes du blond sur ses hanches et s'enfonça rapidement en lui, lui arrachant des cris de douleur rapidement transformés en cris de plaisir. Il attendit juste le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle et enchaîna les coups de riens, criant son plaisir avec le blond, toute la frustration accumulée se relâchant, amplifiant leur plaisir intense.

La pièce se remplit de cris et ils ne se retinrent pas, étant donné qu'ils étaient seuls sur le bateau. Pour une fois que Zoro pouvait être dominant, il n'allait pas s'en priver, martelant la prostate de son amant qui ne tarda pas à se déverser entre eux dans un long râle.

Le bretteur ne fit pas long feu non plus et éjacula en Sanji, haletant et souriant devant la figure rouge ornée des cheveux blonds en bataille qu'il arborait. C'est sans un mot que le marimo détacha les mains du cook et se releva, le portant.

- Prêt pour une nuit épuisante ? Fit-il en souriant en coin.

- Plus que jamais...


End file.
